Por Siempre
by Dany de Criss
Summary: Darren lleva mucho tiempo amando a Chris en silencio. Ya cree que es hora de declarársele al castaño, y no hay mejor forma de hacerlo, que con una canción.


**Hola a todos. Tengo que admitir que hacer este One-Shot no estaba en mis planes, pero después del Riot Miarren ayer, me vi en la obligación de levantar el ánimo de las CrissColfer Shippers (Incluida yo). Lo hice bastante rápido, así que puede que no haya quedado como me gustaría pero bueno... Díganme ustedes :)**

******¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

**PD: Si hay por ahí algún lector de 'El Amor No Siempre Es Fácil' por favor no me odio por no actualizar, es que mi máquina está bloqueada y la primera parte del capítulo la tengo ahí así que no lo puedo terminar, hasta la semana que viene.**

* * *

**Por Siempre.**

El morocho se pasó las manos por el pelo con desesperación. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y tenía dos grandes problemas que no lo dejaban dormir. El primero, y más importante de todos, era que quería decirle a alguien que lo amaba. El segundo, no tan importante pero si más apremiante, era que tenía un evento mañana en la noche junto con los miembros del cast de Glee y algunos, incluido él, cantarían una canción en vivo y como el primer problema no lo dejaba dormir, no iba a poder encontrar una canción para la ocasión.

Soltó un suspiro y se despatarró en el sillón. La verdad era que ya le había dicho a esa persona lo que sentía, pero esa persona… su mejor amigo, no le creía. Claro, que él era el que había dicho frente a las cámaras que era completamente heterosexual, pero nunca dijo que no había una posibilidad de que saliera del closet. Ahora, realmente estaba hecho un lío con su sexualidad, y no sabía si era heterosexual y solo lo atraía su amigo, o si era bisexual, o si era gay, pero eso no le importaba realmente. Lo que en verdad le importaba era de quién estaba enamorado. Quien era nada más y nada menos que su co-estrella en Glee, Chris Colfer. Sonrió levemente al pensar en él. Sí, le había costado tiempo, pero finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía.

Le había llevado unos meses procesar la atracción que sentía hacia él, luego no le llevó más que un par de semanas darse cuenta de lo muy estúpidamente enamorado que estaba de ese hombre, pero aún así había sido demasiado tiempo. Le habían ganado su oportunidad de estar con Chris. Claro que no se había rendido tan fácilmente, pero decirle al castaño lo que sentía no había funcionado para nada. Chris estaba convencido de que Darren estaba o borracho, o haciéndole una broma y no había creído ni una sola palabra de su declaración. Él se había callado la boca después de eso y se había reído junto con Chris, aunque en el fondo le doliera. No quería poner a Chris en una situación incómoda, y seguir insistiendo en lo que sentía por él, cuando el joven tenía novio, solo lo lastimaría.

Así que se vio obligado, de muy mala gana, a mirar como Chris y Will andaban alrededor de él como una feliz pareja. Había sonreído y animado a los dos, cuando lo único que quería era pegarle un buen puñetazo a Will y gritarle que no se acercara a _su chico_. Ya llevaba unos penosos y agotadores dos meses en esa misma situación, y por mucho que no quería confundir a Chris, sentía que tenía que decirle lo que sentía o terminaría estallando.

Hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido nada. Ni un maldito discurso, ni una buena explicación, porque la verdad ni él mismo sabía cómo había llegado a enamorarse de esa manera. Cerró los ojos con cansancio. Tenía que dormir, pero sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo sin que Chris volviera a llenar su mente, como cada noche.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la cocina, donde se puso a preparar café. Tenía que hablar con alguien, necesitaba que lo ayudaran, tenía que encontrar una forma de que Chris le creyera.

Por un momento la idea de llamar a Ashley se le pasó por la mente, pero se deshizo de esta de inmediato. Lo más probable era que lo regañara por meterse en la, bastante desequilibrada, relación de Chris. Porque sí, no era estúpido, no se le iba a declarar a Chris en cualquier momento, lo haría ahora, que sabía que él y Will estaban peleados por alguna razón, y bastante separados desde hacía varios días.

Volvió a la sala arrastrando los píes y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón con expresión medio derrotada. Lo que más le preocupaba era que Chris lo rechazase. Había estado meses lidiando con la idea de ver al menor con otra persona, pero que el joven le dijera fría y rotundamente que no lo quería era uno de sus mayores temores. Su esperanza nunca decaía del todo porque siempre veía algo distinto en los ojos de Chris cuando estaba con él, veía mucho cariño, demasiado cariño para tratarse de una mirada sin sentimientos…. Pero tal vez, se estuviera confundiendo, y fuera su corazón el que viera un inexistente amor.

Tragó el nudo en la garganta con dificultad y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos. No se iba a dar por vencido, no iba a dejar que nada lo detuviera en su camino por obtener el corazón del contratenor. Solo necesitaba hablar con alguien que lo conociera tanto como él lo hacía y supiera cuál sería las palabras perfectas para declarar su amor...

Una sonrisa afloró a sus labios al saber la respuesta.

_Blaine._

¿Qué haría Blaine en su lugar? ¿Cómo se le declararía a Kurt?

_Una canción._

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que haría Blaine. Armar un número espectacular que impresionara a su chico. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar una canción que hiciera que Chris le creyera. Frunció el seño y se hundió de nuevo en el sillón. Genial, eso se estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil ¿Cómo iba a encontrar una canción que dijera lo mucho que Chris significaba para él? ¿Cómo podía mover el piso del menor y asestar un golpe directo a su corazón? Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos, y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Entonces, repentinamente, una idea se le vino a la mente. Sonrió. Blaine lo había salvado otra vez.

* * *

La noche había estado llena de gritos emocionados de las fans, mientras los miembros del cast cantaban. Darren estaba sentado al lado de Chris, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie, ya que el morocho se la pasaba pegado a su mejor amigo la mayoría del tiempo. Darren había estado completamente nervioso toda la noche. No paraba de mirar a Chris, y por momentos se arrepentía de su plan, y negaba con la cabeza, convencido de no hacerlo, pero luego el contratenor se volteaba a verlo y le dedicaba una sonrisa sin ninguna razón y entonces su corazón se disparaba a mil por hora, y volvía a su decisión anterior, completamente convencido de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Para el final de la noche, el morocho era un lío de nervios, y había tenido que decirle al castaño varias veces que se encontraba bien, cuando este le había preguntado cómo se sentía y por qué parecía tan paranoico. Finalmente, cuando el presentador le dio la bienvenida al escenario, caminó con dificultad hasta el piano negro, que se hallaba frente a los asientos del cast, de modo que podía ver al público y las caras de sus compañeros al mismo tiempo, y se sentó con todo el cuerpo tembloroso. Jugueteó unos segundos con las teclas antes de levantar la mirada y clavar sus ojos en Chris.

Toda duda o nerviosismo desapareció al instante. Solo estaban ellos dos en el mundo. Se aclaró la garganta y bajó su vista antes de acomodarse decididamente el micrófono y mirar a la multitud.

- Yo… quiero cantar una canción que es muy especial para mí. Es la canción que canté cuando vi por primera vez al amor de mi vida. – Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de anonadados ojos azules. – Así que _Chris_, esto es para ti.

_You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any makeup on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the_  
_Punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_  
_So I let my_  
_Walls come down, down_  
_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all_  
_The way tonight_  
_No regrets_  
_Just love_  
_We can dance_  
_Until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_  
_Feel like I'm living a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can sleep_

_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_My heart stops_  
_When you look at my_

_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a change and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and_  
_Built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you_  
_My missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all_  
_The way tonight_  
_No regrets_  
_Just love_  
_We can dance_  
_Until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_  
_Feel like I'm living a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can sleep_

_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_My heart stops_  
_When you look at my_

_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a change and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'ma get you heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be you teenage dream_  
_Tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be you teenage dream_  
_Tonight_

_You make me_  
_Feel like I'm living a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can sleep_

_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_My heart stops_  
_When you look at my_

_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a change and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'ma get you heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be you teenage dream_  
_Tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be you teenage dream_  
_Tonight._

El lugar entero se quedó en silencio, pero a Darren no le importó. Solo tenía ojos para Chris, quién tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas, y una mano tapando su boca. El morocho sintió como su corazón se congelaba. Sus compañeros del cast lo miraban con la boca abierta, sin poder creer que se le había declarado a Chris frente a las cámaras. Sus ojos volvieron al menor, que lo miró con miedo y negó levemente con la cabeza.

Se limpió furiosamente las lágrimas que le quemaban las mejillas, y bajó lo más rápido que pudo del escenario. No necesitaba que Chris le dijera nada, entendía perfectamente que quería decir ese gesto.

* * *

Se sobresaltó más de la cuenta cuando escuchó sonar el timbre. Soltó un suspiro y trató de ignorarlo. Había llegado a su apartamento y se había desconectado de todo lo que lo conectara con el mundo exterior. Estaba completamente seguro que le empezarían a llover entrevistas para hablar de lo que había hecho, y realmente lo único que quería en ese momento era acurrucarse en su cama y llorar.

El timbre volvió a sonar unas cuantas veces más. Darren se levantó con furia de su cama y caminó hasta la puerta. Realmente no estaba de ánimos para aguantarse las réplicas de Ashley, o a Will enojado. Pensándolo mejor, tal vez que fuera Will sería una buena idea, así tendría una buena escusa para golpearlo y descargar su dolor e ira. Al que no se esperaba ver detrás de su puerta era a Chris.

Por un momento se quedó paralizado, sin saber que decir. El menor soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlo, pero pronto se convirtió en preocupación y algo de tristeza al verle el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó luego de unos segundos de observarse en silencio. Darren asintió y se hizo a un lado. Chris lo siguió hasta la sala, donde se sentaron con aire incómodo en el sillón. – Te he estado llamando desde que te fuiste ¿Por qué no contestabas?

- Apagué el teléfono, no tenía ganas de escuchar los gritos de los chicos. – El castaño hizo una mueca y se acercó más a él.

- Dare…

- Por favor no me llames así. – El menor frunció el seño. – Me duele que me digas así. – Chris se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada a su regazo. - ¿Ahora me crees o todavía piensas que solo estoy bromeando?

- Yo… dios, Darren perdón por no creerte antes. Es que lo veía tan… imposible. – Miró al morocho con una leve sonrisa, antes de sentarse a su lado, y tomarle de la mano. – Escucha…

- Chris, si viniste a decirme que no quieres estar conmigo y que amas a Will, por favor ahórrate el discurso, vete y déjame llorar en paz de una buena vez. – exclamó de manera cortante, poniéndose en pié. Se cruzó de brazos, y no le dio importancia a la mirada dolida que le mandó el castaño. – Realmente estuve luchando con lo que sentía todo este tiempo, confundido por mi sexualidad, dolido por no poder hacer más que otra cosa que mirarte mientras estabas con Will, temeroso de qué dirá la gente de mí, y completamente devastado al no poder besarte sin tener que actuar como Blaine, pero hoy realmente nada de eso importó cuando te canté 'Teenage Dream', porque solo éramos tú y yo, era mi corazón abriéndose completamente y sin ningún tapujo, así que preferiría que me lo rompieras de una buena vez, así puedo… - Un par de labios lo cortaron antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. Abrió los ojos como platos por un momento antes de cerrarlos y abrazarse al cuerpo de Chris con desespero. Había estado esperando un beso de él desde hacía meses, y ahora que lo tenía, parecía que había respirado un soplo de aire puro. Se separaron, algo jadeantes, con un Darren confundido y en shock y un Chris completamente sonrojado. - ¿Qué…?

- Déjame hablar primero. – lo cortó el menor. Darren asintió, y volvieron a sentarse. – Mira, Darren, yo… realmente estoy muy confundido con respecto a nosotros. Me refiero a que cuando llegaste a Glee me fue imposible no sentir una gran atracción contigo, pero eras heterosexual y te convertiste en mi mejor amigo así que sabía claramente que nada iba a pasar. Me puse de novio, pero entonces tú me diste ese beso en el escenario y me volviste a confundir al punto de terminar cortando con mi novio por ti, aún sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad. Cuando… cuando me dijiste que te gustaba, ya estaba tan completamente seguro de que eras inalcanzable que me desestabilizó completamente, y si te dije que no te creí fue porque una parte de mí no quería admitir que se sentía esperanzada de que quizá fuera verdad. Yo estaba saliendo con Will en ese momento y eso me confundía mucho…- tomó un trago de aire, y lo miró a los ojos. – Llevo tanto tiempo negándome a mí mismo sentir algo por ti que no sé cuáles son mis sentimientos ahora. Sí, siento algo muy fuerte, y creo que mis lágrimas en el escenario te dieron una idea, pero realmente no… no me entiendo, y… - Fue el turno del morocho de callarlo con un beso. Chris suspiró dentro de sus labios, y enredó sus dedos en los rizos del mayor. Darren delineó los labios del menor, pidiendo acceso a su boca. Chris se lo concedió al instante, y ambos gimieron al sentir como sus lenguas chocaban.

- Déjame ayudarte a sacarte las dudas. – susurró contra su oído. Chris se estremeció, pero detuvo las manos de Darren antes de que estas comenzaran a desvestirlo.

- ¿No crees que es un poco rápido? – Se rió ante el seño fruncido del mayor. – No ponga esa cara de cachorrito triste, Señor Criss, que no funciona conmigo. – Darren sonrió levemente, y apoyó su frente contra la del castaño. – Mañana hablaré con Will y le explicaré las cosas, tú tendrás que dar una larga charla a la prensa… ¿Realmente hacía falta declararte en frente de las cámaras?

- Debía hacer que me creyeras de alguna forma. – Chris negó con la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y depositó un beso sobre su nariz. - ¿Te quedarás? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. El castaño sonrió, sabiendo que el morocho no se refería solo a esa noche.

- Por siempre.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
